Su forma de expresarlo
by F3fitha
Summary: Todos saben los sentimientos de Levy por Gajeel, pero Levy no sabe como decirselo sabiendo que es algo tímido en ese tema. Gajeel&Levy. OneShot. Un poco de NaLu.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima yo solo los tome prestado e hice este One Shot! si no fuera así Natsu y Lucy ya estarían juntos xD**

**Advertencia: Spoiler manga: Saga X791. Pareja principal Gajeel&Levy, con un poco de NaLu ^w^ ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>-Gajeel – suspiro una peli azul sentada en un banco en la barra y se recostó en esta<p>

-¿Problemas con Gajeel, Levy? – de repente apareció Mirajane con una sonrisa perversa en su cara

-¡Kya! – se asusto Levy, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que Mirajane estaba por allí. Analizo la pregunta de Mirajane y se sonrojo hasta las orejas – Mira no tiene que ser tan directa – se excuso abochornada Levy.

-Pero – Mirajane acerco su cara a la de Levy, con una sonrisa de picardía - ¿No que últimamente han tenido citas?

-No… ¡No! – ya estaba completamente nerviosa y llegaba a echar humo por los oídos por los sonrojada que estaba – No, solo son salidas casuales de amigos – trato de convencer a Mirajane, pero ni ella se lo creyó

- ¡Levy-chan! ¡Mira-san! – saludo Lucy mientras se sentaba en un banco a su lado

-¡Lucy justo a tiempo! – dijo con una sonrisa la albina y la rubia supo que algo tramaba y por fin se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su amiga peli azul - ¿Qué opinas de Levy y Gajeel? – Eso sobresalto algo a la rubia, no podía creer lo directa que era ella

-¡Mira! – le reprocho hundiéndose en su asiento Levy

-¿Qué? Es como si le preguntara a Lucy lo que siente por Natsu, es demasiado obvio – dijo simplemente mientras pasaba un paño por la barra

-¡Mira-san! – le grito Lucy completamente roja – No lo digas tan a la ligera – se cubrió la cara con sus manos por la vergüenza

Levy y Lucy se voltearon para ver a las personas que les gustaban. Levy había comenzado a sentirse de esa forma desde el examen en el cual Gajeel fue su compañero. Mientras que Lucy observo a Natsu, ya ni se acordaba de cuando lo comenzó a mirar de esa forma

Gajeel levando la mirada y se cruzo con la de Levy, ella no podía estar más sonrojada y él como si nada le hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y que la esperaría afuera del gremio, ella asintió y Gajeel salió.

A la albina y a la rubia no se les fue el detalle de como la pareja no oficial se mandaba mensajes para que el resto no los viera. Levy miro a las chicas y ambas tenían una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro

-Etto… chicas luego las veo – se trato de despedir Levy, pero…

-¿Levy-chan, a vas a salir? – dijo con una sonrisa picara Lucy

-¿No será una coincidencia que quiera salir después que Gajeel lo hizo? –continuo con el jugo de Lucy, Mirajane

-No lo se Mira~ - dijo de forma inocente la rubia

Levy ya estaba lo bastante sonrojada para que sus amigas la molestaran

-¡No! No es eso, es que me he comenzado a sentir algo mal – trato de justificar

-¡Ha! ¿Te sientes mal Levy? Si quieres te acompaño a Fairy Hills – si ofreció Mira quitándose el delantal

-¡No! quiero decir no te preocupes no es nada – dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente -¡Nos vemos mañana! – se despidió rápidamente y voló fuera del gremio

Lucy y Mirajane se sentían algo mal con por Levy, ya que encontraban que tenía que confesar sus sentimientos y aceptarlos, en voz alta

-Y bueno Lucy-chan – dijo demasiado cariñosa Mirajane - ¿Quieres que te ayude con Natsu?

-¡No! Quiero decir… creo que Cana me llama – señalo como escusa a la chica con millones de barriles a su alrededor, y corrió así ella

"la próxima serás tu Lucy, así que prepárate" pensó la albina con una sonrisa silenciosa

*O*O*O*O*

Levy salió y se encontró con Gajeel, este no la miraba directamente como era de costumbre en el, algo frio y distante.

-Enana – la llamo al ver que estaba algo distraída, el todavía no abandonaba ese apodo que en verdad a Levy no le molestaba

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto levantando la vista, para ella un completo era la altura "el es demasiado alto como para besarlo" pensó y recayó rápidamente en los pensamientos que la rodeaban y se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Cosa que sorprendió mucho a Gajeel ya que cada vez que hablaban ella buscaba sus ojos para hablar directamente hacia ellos.

- Es que, hay un restaurante nuevo en el pueblo y quería saber si me acompañabas a ir a ver como es… -dijo dándole demasiados rodeos al punto clave

-¡Claro! – respondió feliz por la invitación

Caminaron por las calles y no hablaron mucho como era de costumbre para ellos, cuando llegaron a su destino, se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron

La cena fue muy exquisita y perfecta, ambos disfrutaba de la presencia del otro, y no necesitaban palabras para expresarlo, simplemente con la presencia del otro ambos estaban tranquilos. Salieron del restaurante, y caminaron por las calles ya oscuras de Magnolia, la peli azul tirito inconscientemente al sentir la fría que le rosaba la piel de los brazos, se los froto con la manos en busca de calor, pelo ni tuvo que esperar mas ya que una gran y larga chaqueta cayó en sus hombros, era de Gajeel

-Gracias – murmuro algo apenada

-Hmp – respondió el tratando de hacerse el desinteresado

Caminaron hasta la calle donde sus caminos se separaban

-Gracias, Gajeel la cena estuvo deliciosa, pero no necesitas acompañarme puedo llegar sola a Fairy Hills queda a cinco cuadras – trato de convencer al obstinado mago

-Bueno – termino aceptando.

Se despidieron, con un movimiento de manos y un suave - que descanses - por parte de la chica

Comenzó a caminar, y se le olvido que tenia la chaqueta de Gajeel en sus hombros, no se la quería quitar por el frio y que tenía un poco la esencia a el.

-¡Oye tu! – le grito un voz de un chico, este se le acerco con una gran sonrisa - ¿Eres una maga de Fairy Tail verdad?

-Eh… si – dijo simplemente la chica por la pregunta tan rara

-Hikaru Yamamoto – se presento, el chico tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro que se le contagio a Levy, tenía unos jeans azules con una polera blanca con un diseño, pelo negro al igual que los ojos

-Levy McGarden, un gusto

-No, para nada el gusto es mío. Soy parte de una revista que no ha salido hace mucho _Magical Magazine_y me gustaría saber si te interesaría salir en nuestra revista

-¿Ha? – se sorprendió por la propuesta

-Toma - le estiro un papelito con su nombre y teléfono que había escrito recién– si estas interesada llámame y cuéntale a tus compañeros tal vez les interese

-Cla… claro – dijo algo nerviosa

-Bueno, nos vemos Levy-chan – se despidió y se fue corriendo.

"¿Levy-chan?" se quedo pensando ella miro el papel y que al fina tenia un dibujo y escrito Levy-chan te espero al lado de este, lo guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. No le prestó mucha importancia y continuo caminando hasta que por fin llego a Fairy Hills.

Una figura siguió a Levy todo el camino hasta Fairy Hill claramente era Gajeel no se ponía quedar tranquilo hasta que viera que ella había llegado sana y salva a su destino, un papelito bolo hacia sus pies. Lo miro y se enojo, mientras el se preocupaba por ella, ella aceptaba el numero de extraños sin razón, eso hizo que se sintiera raro por dentro

*O*O*O*

Al día siguiente el gremio tenia el ambiente de costumbre ya la mayoría se había acostumbrado a la pequeña versión del gremio

Levy esperaba a fuera del gremio a Gajeel, cuando por fin lo vio este la ignoro.

-Gajeel – lo llamo, este lo miro con arrogancia y una fria mirada

-¿Que quieres? – dijo con voz rasposa y al igual que sus ojos con un tono frio

-Toma – le estiro la chaqueta de él – muchas gracias –dijo un poco sonrojada y extrañada por el tono de el

-Tsh – fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios y le arrebato la chaqueta de sus manos, y entro sin der vuelta a tras

Levy se quedo de pie meditando con la manos en su pecho, pensando que tal vez había molestado a Gajeel, si ella creía que todo iba bien entre ellos

-¿Levy que haces aquí? – escucho una voz conocida para ella

-¡Natsu! – lo saludo, este se la quedo mirando de cerca. Natsu sentía que algo no estaba bien con Levy, la olio y encontró una esencia a parecida a la de Gajeel

-Neee… ¿Que pasa Levy? te encuentro algo rara – dijo y le peso el brazo derecho por arriba de los hombros

-No me ocurre nada Natsu – dijo ella evitando su mirada fija, se sentía algo incomoda

-Levy… - le reprocho sin creerle.

-Bueno, Natsu pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie – le dijo completamente seria

-Lo prometo por Fairy Tail – dijo alzando la mano izquierda

- Lo que pasa es que – se sonrojo – me gusta Gajeel…

-¡¿Queeee?! – grito él inconscientemente

-¡Natsu! – le grito sonrojada por su poca discreción

-Perdón, perdón. Solo… - busco la palabra adecuada – no pensé que fueras tan directa

-Bueno… si… es que – titubeaba – no sé cómo decirle lo que siento… ¿Natsu que harías en mi lugar?

-Etto…. Bueno – dijo sonrojándose un poco – no estoy muy seguro, pero buscaría el momento adecuado para decírselo – se rasco un poco avergonzado la cabeza.

-Pero… _él_ piensa muy distinto comparado contigo – dijo Levy jugando con una mecha de pelo – el es más reservado, al igual que yo

-Pero Levy, entonces díselo tu primero

-Pero…

-Vamos Levy – le quito el brazo que envolvía su hombro y se quedaron mirando cara a cara. Natsu golpeo suavemente las mejillas de Levy y se las estiro -¡Dilo! – la presiono

-Natsu – apenas pudo modular, vio la cara de el y sabia que no la iba a soltar hasta que lo digiera – me gusta –dijo rápidamente

-¿Qué? no te escuche – dijo con media sonrisa

-Me gusta – dijo ya de forma más comprensible

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Me gusta, él –dijo apenas el nombre

-¿Quién es _él_?

-Gajeel, me gusta

-¡Grítalo!

-¡Me gusta Gajeel! – grito por fin y no supo cuando Natsu la soltó, pero se saco un gran peso de encima –

-¡Y a mí me gusta Lucy! – grito Natsu completamente motivado - ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! – fue lo único que dijo cuando se percato de lo que había echo

Ambos miraron a su alrededor y se percataron que todo el gremio se había asomado para ver que rayos ocurría a fuera.

Gajeel estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirando al par de escandalosos, con una sonrisa que apenas se dejaba ver. Mientras que Lucy estaba parada en la calle sin saber cómo reaccionar, ya que recién estaba llegando al gremio, pero alcanzo a escuchar todo el escándalo.

Natsu y Levy tenía una expresión que pasaba por todos los factores posibles, pero de todas la que más se veía era la vergüenza

-Gajeel – murmuro roja Levy

-Lucy – murmuro de igual forma Natsu

-¡Mina! – Llamo la atención de todos Mirajane - Esto no es algo que nos incumba así que… ¡Todos a dentro! – grito lo ultimo con una mirada sombría, dándole más de un susto algunos pero nunca una sonrisa se le esfumo de los labios

-Ven vámonos – dijo Natsu tomando a Lucy del brazo

-Pero Natsu – relamo Lucy, pero su voz se perdió en el viento ya que el Salamander se la llevo corriendo rojo como tomate por las calles de Magnolia

Levy vio como su compañía se iba rápidamente

-Nat…su –murmuro con voz derrotada Levy "No, no me abandones por ti me metí en esto~ Natsu" pensaba desesperada –Bueno, ji ji Gajeel, después nos vemos – se despidió y se perdió entre la multitud que estaba en esa horas de la tarde

-Enana – simplemente murmuro y volvió a entrar al gremio a buscar sus cosas, todos lo miraban pero él no les prestaba atención – Me iré antes Lily – le aviso mientras tomaba su chaqueta

-Nos vemos – dijo simplemente Lily y continuo hablando con Erza

Gajeel camino por las calles de Magnolia seguro al lugar donde iría Levy, a _ese_ árbol. Caminaba pausadamente sin estar seguro que decir, quería golpear y agradecerle a Natsu, golpearlo por tocar a Levy y agradecerle por que él nunca diría algo así en voz alta o por lo menos para otra persona, y que supo claramente los sentimientos de Levy

Levy estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en ese árbol, en el que había tenido una pésima primera impresión de Gajeel incluso le había llegado a tener miedo en un principio, pero después poco a poco se había dado cuenta que él no era malo y que solo había seguido ordenes esa vez, pero siempre se iba acordar cuando Luxus, trato de atacarla ya que la consideraba débil y sin razón alguna él la había protegido en ese minuto cambiaron todas las opinión que tenían de él. Tirito de frio nuevamente, no era consciente que estaba llegando el invierno y que comenzaba hacer más frio durante el atardecer, comenzó frotarse los brazos y las piernas con las manos, para darse calor cosa que no consiguió muy bien

Algo cayó sobro su cabeza, lo reconoció como la chaqueta de Gajeel, miro en todas direcciones pero no lo encontró hasta que se le ocurrió mirar las ramas de los arboles. Allí sentado en una gran rama estaba él sentado teniendo una vista perfecta. Levy se sonrojo sin estar muy segura que decir

-Gracias – murmuro suavemente mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía la chaqueta alrededor de todo el cuerpo

Gajeel bajo de un salto del árbol se sentó cerca de Levy, sin estar seguro que decir

-Ena… - trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido

-Lo siento Gajeel si te hice sentir algo incomodo por lo que dije… solo salió – no tubo forma de justificarse.

Gajeel estiro el brazo y atrajo a Levy a su pecho, la espalda de ella estaba contra su pecho y los brazos de él la resguardaban sin abrazarla directamente pero le daban protección, ella se sonrojo y se trato de taparse la cara con la capucha de la chaqueta, pero él no la dejo. El rápidamente le dio un beso en la frente algo avergonzado, pero tratando de mostrarse distante ya que no lo consideraba su estilo ser muy afectivo. Levy se quedo pensado un poco, miro a Gajeel quien tenía la vista desviada a un punto que ella no supo cual era, se sentó lo miro cara a cara, poso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de él y le dio un corto beso en los labios, ella completamente sonrojada se puso la capucha y se recostó sobre su pecho, puso su oído en el corazón de Gajeel y se quedo allí unos minutos escuchándolo. Sintió que la mano de él descanso en su cabeza y le comenzaba a hacer cariño sobre la capucha y en ese minuto Levy se arrepintió de habérsela puesto.

Ellos como siempre disfrutando la compañía del otro de vez en cuando hablaban algo, pero así era su relación y a ambos les gustaba que fuera así. Levy levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Gajeel que no se despegaban de ella, la brazo y la atrajo a sus labios.

Ella lo supo enseguida era algo tímido con algo de los sentimientos y nunca lo iba a decir en voz alta, cosa que no le molestaba a ella, de hecho hacia que lo viera más tierno como un niño pequeño que estaba enamorado una chica mas grande, ella sonrió por su conclusión. Por fin se separaron de un lago beso que se dieron y como de costumbre Gajeel miraba avergonzado hacia otro lado, Levy tomo su cara entre sus pequeñas manos y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos

-Te quiero, Gajeel – dijo expresando sus sentimiento directamente. Ella volvió a apoyar su espalda en el pecho de Gajeel

-Enana, encontré esto tirado en la calle – dijo el simplemente con un tono algo molesto, pasándole el papel. Levy observo el papel y comprendió porque estaba un poco enojado en la mañana.

-Rayos, Lu-chan me va a matar por no contárselo – Gajeel se sobresalto al escuchar decir eso a Levy no quería preguntar porque – Un encargado de una revista nueva de magia me la dio, creía que tal vez nos iba interesar…

-Entonces no vale nada – dijo y le quito el papel a Levy y lo rompió dejando que el viento se llevara todo los trozos

-No creo que a Lu-chan le haga mucha gracia – dijo Levy con una sonrisa tímida

-No creo que a Natsu le haga muchas gracias, que todo el reino vea a su novia – dijo con tono neutro. A Levy le impresiono su observación y se acordó que tendría que pedirle cada detalle a Lucy mañana por la mañana

-¿Enana? – la llamo cuando estaba casi dormida

-¿Mmm? – fue lo único que pudo murmurar

-La próxima vez que quiera golpea a Salamander recuérdame que gracias a él estas en mis brazos en este momento – dijo con tono avergonzado y Levy sabía que no era fácil para el admitir algo así

-Claro – apenas dijo

-Y que si te vuelve a tocar, lo mato – dijo con una sonrisa –

A Levy se le salió una ligera carcajada por los labios. Nunca supo cuando se quedo dormida, ni como llego a su cuarto en Fairy Hills siendo que los hombres tenían el prohibido ir allí, pero luego comprendió al ver la figura que estaba sentada sobre el marco de su ventana, cuidándola y diciéndole cuando la quería, que todo lo que vivió no fue un sueño o producto de su imginación.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Espero que les haya gustado, si que se quedo en duda que paso entre Lucy y Natsu xB. Pero un One-Shot de una de mis parejas favoritas de Fairy Tail GaLe (así me di cuenta hace poco que le decían O.o) xD y es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y espero no haber echo mucho OoC a Levy o a Gajeel perdón si les cambie demasiado las personalidades -.-U trate de conservar la personalidad de ambos<strong>

**Les agradesco de antemano los Reviews (Criticas y cosas así) y Favoritos, o simplemente por el hecho de leer mi OS me hace feliz.**

**F3fitha-chan**


End file.
